A Great Day for Quidditch
by Hoobie
Summary: Eight years after leaving Hogwarts, Ginny finally lives her dream but what happens when her wildest fantasy comes true?


A Great Day For Quidditch

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing and am wallowing in my life of poverty. I do own Arista and Noel. They are MINE! Wow that was weird. A/N: Ipo (ee-po) means sweetheart. Also, I do not acknowledge the sixth book. As far as most things are concerned, it never happened. Dumbledore lives!

Chapter 1: BIG Happy Family

"But Momma!"

"No buts Aurora," Ginny stared across the large table in the backyard at The Burrow into the pleading eyes of her eight year-old daughter.

"You will eat that spinach whether you like it or not and don't look at me like that." Ginny kept her tone forceful as Aurora's face crumbled pathetically at her mother's harsh words.

"Grandma?" the small girl looked to the Weasley matriarch situated a few chairs down the table between Percy and Arthur Weasley.

"Listen to your mother dear," came her reply without even looking up from her plate. Aurora opened her mouth to rebuttal but as soon as she did Molly Weasley's eyes came up as if her mother radar had sensed this coming. She fixed Aurora with that Molly glare that left no room for argument and her granddaughter's mouth promptly snapped shut.

_I have really got to learn how to do that_ Ginny thought to herself as Aurora began to pick silently at the aforementioned green contaminate with her fork.

But as Ginny stared down at the slimy substance it appeared to flash pink for a split second. Aurora apparently noticed this too for her dark brown eyes bulged from their sockets as if they'd pop out and roll down the table any second.

"Go ahead and eat it Ipo." Harry's voice from beside Ginny only confirmed her suspicions. He had of course somehow charmed the offensive dish. Aurora hesitantly took a forkful to her mouth and closed her eyes, bracing for impact, before sticking the spinach between her lips. Her eyes flew open, looked to Harry as did Ginny and she saw him blatantly wink at the little girl who was now delightedly munching away at the spinach. (or was it?)

"What exactly did you do to her spinach Harry?" Ginny smiled at the man next to her.

"Don't worry Gin, it's still spinach and all. It just happens to taste like chocolate cake." Harry laughed down at Ginny and continued. "Helpful little charm. We use it on Rabbit all the time." Harry looked to his other side at his wife Luna. (A/N: HAHAHA Thought Ginny was with Harry for a second there didn't ya) Settled between them was their six year-old son James whom everyone affectionately called "Rabbit" for his sometimes annoying habit of bouncing around with absolutely no signs of stopping. Rabbit was at this moment scarfing down his own and most likely charmed spinach. Ginny laughed and looked up and down the table at the rest of her large family.

She saw Ron magic his oldest daughter's bushy hair back as the red mop was severely hindering her eating. Ron was surprisingly good with girls and a good thing too. He and Hermione had wasted no time after Hogwarts and currently had three girls ages nine, seven and five. Hermione, being the organized woman that she was, had planned each pregnancy and had insisted that each child be two years apart. She was as of right now pregnant with surprise twin boys much to Ron's obvious relief. "Finally some boys. I was going crazy in that bloody female madhouse." Ginny had heard him say to Harry after finding out the sex of the babies.

Fred had finally bucked up the courage to ask Angelina to marry him two years after her graduation. It would seem as you looked at their six children that Fred couldn't keep his hands, amongst other things, to himself but in reality Angelina had only been through three pregnancies each resulting in a set of twins. First boys then girls and then by some stroke of dumb luck a boy and girl. As business was booming at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes (pun intended) neither minded the surplus of children.

George was in a similar situation with Alecia Spinnet minus one set of twins. Alecia was currently very pregnant with (thank goodness) one solitary child.

Ginny eyes were averted to two breathtakingly beautiful children with silver hair tinged with red sitting between their parents. Bill and Fleur were still working at Gringotts and were as happy as ever. Fleur's "eenglish" had certainly improved and their girls were the talk of everyone at the office, goblins not included. Their oldest had started Hogwarts that year. _They don't stand a chance. It's almost unfair._ These were Ginny's thoughts after hearing that Antoinette had received her letter. Annie and Sophia would spend most of their years of school together and in Ginny's mind would most likely be breezy as they had already learned to use their veela ancestry against the wizard kind. It was amazing how little of the Weasley genes the girls had gotten.

Next she saw Charlie and Arista. Ginny still smiled when she thought about how the couple had met. Charlie had been sent to Alaska in North America as part of a committee to study and name a newly discovered species of dragon. At least they thought it to be a dragon. It looked like one but instead of breathing fire it breathed ice. It was here that Charlie had met Arista. She was a local Inuit witch also on the naming committee. Arista had wanted to name it the Alaskan Ice Thrower, whereas Charlie wanted to call it the North American Blue Breath. After they had stopped arguing long enough to realize they were in love there was a compromise: The Alaskan Ice Breath. This was also how Aurora got her name as well, after the Aurora Borealis. Charlie said they were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Right next to his wife, two boys and little girl that is.

Percy had long since buried the hatchet with his father after finally realizing that his precious Cornelius Fudge was an arrogant git with dung for brains. Penelope was with him along with their three boys and girl. Percy was talking animatedly to Arthur. Mr. Weasley nodded half-heartedly as Percy went on and on. Ginny grinned to herself. _Cauldron bottoms._ She mouthed this to Fred and George who in turn began to chuckle.

On the other side of Luna a small girl tugged on her mother's robes. It was four year-old Laney. "Mother what are Uncle Fred and Uncle George laughing at?" The girl had the same dreamy far off look as her mother but the eyes, Laney had her father's eyes. (A/N: I know it's stupid but I couldn't help it! People boo and throw rocks and cabbages AAHHHH No STOP!)

"I don't know but if they continue they'll wake up Hope." At this she glared pointedly at the twins which was no small feat as she still walked around looking dazed and confused. Fred and George stifled themselves to silent fits. No one wanted to risk waking up the eight month old baby. Apparently the infant had inherited her father's temper.

There were several members of The Order there as well. Tonks was entertaining the little ones just as she used to do with Ginny and Hermione so long ago. Lupin was talking to Sirius at the end of the table about something Ginny was too far away to hear about. It had only been a few years since Dumbledore had somehow recovered him from behind the Veil. Sirius still only discussed his disappearance with Harry but had continued his life rather normally. He had opened Grimauld Place as a home for young wizards and witches who were currently down on their luck. Spending his family's fortune on needy youth and putting them through school seemed to make him happier then Ginny had ever seen him so she suspected it was going well. Hagrid was entered in a heated discussion with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore about Filch's continuance to add to school rules. Snape, fortunately, declined the invitation to join the party.

And then there was Ginny. She still lived at home with her parents, had no husband and way too many family members constantly reminding her of it. _But I wouldn't trade any of it for all the Galeons in Gringott's._ Ginny smiled at Aurora, her fairskin and almost white curly locks clashing so nicely with the sea of red manes and freckles.

"Attention, quiet down you lot," Arthur Weasley stood and called down the length of the massive table. "Let's not forget why we are having this little party." At this he raised his glass as did everyone else at the table. "To Ginny and good luck tomorrow as the newest Chaser for the Chudley Cannons."


End file.
